totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kto rozwiąże zagadkę sfinksa ?
Chris: 'No witajcie moi kochani widzowie! ''Siedział sobie przy bufecie. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj będzie bardzo ciekawy dzień! Bowiem mam dla zawodników małą taka niespodzianeczkę. Ciekawi mnie jak ją przyjmą. ''Wziął kęsa cielęcego udka i zasmakował się w nim. 'Chris: '''Ależ to dobre. Chefie! Potrafisz jednak gotować! ''Nagle przed nim śmignął tasak. Blady Chris nie mógł wydobyć słowa. '''Chef: Coraz gorzej mnie traktujesz, a ja nie dam sobą pomiatać zrozumiano? Chris: '''Może pominiemy tą dyskusję i wstęp.. coś czuję że dojdzie do poważnej rozmowy. '''Chef: '''O bardzo poważnej. '''Chris: Idż może zwołaj zawodników.. Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . Pierwsza klasa Po raz kolejny z rzędu do pierwszej klasy opływającej w luksusy trafiła drużyna Lwów która jak widać było zagościła się na dobre. Apartament Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Z powodu deszczu na morzu wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli w środku apartamentu. W nim natomiast panowała bardzo napięta atmosfera. Drużyna podzieliła sie na dwa sojusze. Kelly i Shen'a oraz Zoey ,Xaviera i Paolo. Ci pierwsi siedzieli na jednym z łóżek. Shen opiekował się Kelly która ucierpiała w ostatnim wyzwaniu. Shen: 'Powinno uśmieżyć ból. ''Otulił ją kocem i podał odświeżającą porcję guacamole z chipsami. '''Kelly: '''Dzięki, ale dlaczego się tak starasz? '''Shen: Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Kelly: 'Tak? A co konkretnie? ''Wzięla sobie jeden chips i zamoczyła w sosie. 'Shen: '''Mam nadzieję że to cię nei zaskoczy. ''Była zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. ale też i nie. W końcu omotała go sobie. 'Shen: '''Wiesz.. chodzi o Dawn.. ''Z zaskoczenia prawie by sie zachłysnęła. Ale na szczęście tylko. '''Kelly: Ale sądziłam że jej nie kojarzysz... Shen: Kojarzę, wtedy nie straciłem pamięci. Kelly: Jak to nei straciłeś? Shen: Wiesz to troche nie fair że cię oszukiwałem. Kelly: No co ty... Shen: Ale zrobiłem to z jednego powodu. Ja naprawdę cię polubiłem. Kelly: Że co? Nagle się mu zaśmiała perfidnie. Kelly: A co z kochaną Dawn? Shen: 'Ona była tylko znajomą. Chciałem się tylko do ciebie zbliżyć. ''Objął jej rękę. Kelly chciała utrzymać pozór niewzruszonej. '''Kelly: No wiesz.. każdy chce ze mną być no ale takiej szopki odstawiać nie musiałeś! Shen: '''Więc dasz mi szansę? '''Kelly: '''Pomyślę nad tym. '''Shen: To mi seniorita wystarczy. Kelly: 'Zrobiłbyś mi taco? '''Shen: '''Pewnie. Dla ciebie wszystko. ''Wstał i poszedł przyszykować danie dla niej. Ona zaczęła sobie rozmyślać. 'Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Cóż teraz to wszystko trochę zmienia. uda mi się wyjść z twarzą bo en gruba ciągle mówi na mnie puszczalska suka. Jeśli już to Valentina taka była. Ale wracając.. Shen naprawdę mnei zaskoczył. Zaskoczył że jest tak głupi i zdesperowany że myśli że się w nim zakocham. Hahaha! '''Shen(W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Cieszmy mnie to że to wyszło z moich ust niż z tej wszędobylkiej Zoey. Na serio nie wiadomo co z nią ale wydaje sie dziwnie mieć wszystko na oku. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń) : ' Póki co jest cennym sojusznikiem, bo wrogów jak się okazuje przybywa. Przynajmniej dopóki Paolo nie odpadnie. W międzyczasie Paolo, Zoey i Xavier postanowili rozegrać sobie partyjkę makao w jednym z pokoi. '' '''Zoey: '''Xavier nie wiedziałam że jesteś takim poetą. ''Położyła damę pik. '' '''Xavier: '''Gdy nie byłem mniej mroczny pisało się trochę. ''Położył dwie dwójki. '''Paolo: '''wy jesteście parką!? Wy sie tak dobrze dogadujecie. '''Xavier: '''Nie! Xavier nie szuka miłości. '''Zoey: '''Ale myślałam że jednak będziesz normalny. '''Xavier: '''Kłamstwo... '''Paolo: '''A co z Mike'm!? Sądziłem że to z nim się dogadujesz? '''Zoey: Mike był w porzadku i był jaki był...no ale ... Paolo: Powiem że miał zajebiste ciałko! Ale nie tak jak moje. Zoey: '''Ale o co chodzi? '''Paolo: '''No przecież on nago występował ze mną! '''Xavier: '''To było chore przedstawienie... chore.. bardzo.. '''Zoey: '''Ja miałam zasłonięte oczy, wolałam na to nie patrzeć. '''Paolo: Ale Grecy byli tacy mili że jeszcze mi klaskali. Xavier: '''Tak... to chory kraj. '''Paolo: Kładę trzy trójki jak co! Położył kolejene trzy trójki. Zoey: 'Eh.. musze brać.. znowu... '''Paolo: '''A jak moje przystaweczki? ''Spojrzeli dziwnie na tackę z usmażonymi kotlecikami. Woleli nie myśleć jak je przyrządził. 'Zoey: '''A jak je przygotowałeś? '''Paolo: '''No jak? Bułkę rozgniotłem i rozmoczyłem w ustach, mięsko wziąłem z metki wsypałem przyprawy i usmażyłem na moim tłuszczyki który wytopiłem w saunie! ''Oboje zrobili się zieloni i rzucili karty. '''Xavier: Muszę .. mwntalnie pogadać i doradzić się innych satanistów w pewnej sprawie. Zoey: 'Ja też... znaczy muszę zrobiło mi się słabo po tym jak Mike odszedł.. ''Oboje nagle wybiegli do łazienki. Paolo korzystając z okazji podejrzał sobie ich karty sądząc, że pewnie nie mogą pogodzić się z porażką. Więzienie.. znaczy kabiny przegranych Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Dziewczyny już przygotowane na to miejsce zapchały wszelkie dziury i szpary przez które wpływała woda. 'Dakota: '''W końcu jest przyjemnie! '''Jessica: '''Nom! A ten kącik piękności jest naprawdę śliczny! ''Spojrzały na wyrwane z łazienki lustro uwieszone na biustonoszu z kawałkiem innej ściany na której leżały kosmetyki. 'Jessica: '''Uwiebliam to że zrobiłyśmy to. ''Wzięła szminkę i zaczęła się malować. '''Dakota: '''I zobacz nawet kolorystycznie kontrastuje się z otoczeniem. '''Jessica: Ale my mądrowate! Dakota: '''I pracowite! '''Jessica: No dokładnie! Dakota: Będę mogła się świetnie przygotować do roli pokojówki! Jessica: '''A ja sobie ćwiczę przy okazji. Uwielbiam dbać o urodę. '''Dakota: '''Kochana, nałóżmy troszkę pudru dla podkreślenia urody. '''Jessica: A tobie poprawiły rzęski. Zaczęły się nawzajem upiększać. Anna Marie również nakładała nową warstwę bronzera oraz usztywniałą łosy pianką. Anna Marie: 'Z wami to już temat piękna jest nudny.. pogadajmy lepiej o bzykaniu! '''Dakota: '''Nie masz lepszych tematów? '''Anna Marie: '''Kochana, ja na smyczy nie usiedzę. Ale niestety męskich ciach nie ma. Została obrzydliwa świnia , wytatuowany psychol i meksykanin.. Ohyda.. '''Jessica: '''Pewnie to ci potrzebne. '''Anna Marie: '''Wy to drętwe potraficie być! Jak staruchy. '''Dakota: '''Wyglądasz staro to idż zajść w ciąże. ''Zamurowało ją. '''Anna Marie: Że co to kurwa miało być!? Dakota: Nie lubimy cię i masz sobie iść stąd! Głosowałaś na moja przyjaciółkę i my cię hate! Jessica: '''Dokładnie! Chciałaś mnie wykopać lumpiarska dziwko! '''Dakota: '''Kochana ale nie zniżajmy się do poziomu jaskiniowca.. '''Jessica: '''Oj przepraszam. Buziak! '''Anna Marie: I to ja jestem szmatą? Haha! Jessica: 'Wypad! ''Wstała i zasadziła jej kopa z wyskoku, ale Anna zablokowałą kop swoimi słosami i Jessica padła z bolącym palcem. 'Anna Marie: '''Skoro ulicznica to twarda ulicznica. ''Zadowolona postanowiła się przejść po korytarzu. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Te laski to kompletne pustaczki. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Moje biedne paluszki od stopy.. Korytarze Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Zadowolona z swojego wyczunu Anna Marie sżła sobie korytarzem aż doszła do łazienek. Te dziwne odgłosy ja wystraszyły. '''Anna Marie: Posrało kogoś z jedzeniem? Odlot! Ktoś się zabawił pewnie. Wbiła do łazienki i zobaczyła dwie otwarte kabiny a nich byli Xavier i Zoey. Zoey: 'Dlaczego zamknęli tamte łazienki.. ''Zwymiotowała po raz kolejny. '''Xavier: Czuję że w brzuchu mam chaos. Zoey: Więcej chyba z nim nie pogram. Anna Marie: 'W co nie pograsz!? ''Wścibska oparła się o umywalkę i spoglądała na nich. 'Anna Marie: 'Żeście się zabawili! Zoey nie znałam cię od tej strony. '''Zoey: Nie wytrzymam .. Znowu zwymiotowała. Anna Marie: Jak przykro na to patrzeć.. co się stało wam właściwie? Xavier: 'Paolo... nam zaserwował ostatni posiłek. ''Z odetchnieniem że to koniec wstał. '''Anna Marie: '''Nie kojarzę tego typka. On gra z nami? '''Xavier: '''Gruby dziwak z biedronką.. '''Anna Marie: A ten.. z niszą społeczną się nie zadaje. Ja jestem damą.. Nagle do łazienki wpadł Chef przeszkadzając im w rozmowie. Chef: 'Szczyle! ''Anna i Xavier ustawili sie w szeregu. Zoey się zamknęła. 'Chef: '''Rozwalił się nam odbiornik więc przekażecie informacje swoim drużynom. Czy TO JASNE! ''Oboje zostali opluci przez krzyczącego Chefa. 'Xavier: '''Ta.. '''Anna Marie: '''A co mi tam.. wrócę do idiotek. '''Chef: '''SPOTKANIE NA POKŁADZIE ! ZA PIĘĆ MINUT! '''Anna Marie: '''Nie wiem czy te zouzy przy.. ''Nagle ten wyciągnął tasak na widok którego przęłknęła ślinę i pobiegła wystraszona przekazać. '''Chef: A ty co! RUSZAĆ SIĘ! Xavier : Czekam na inna ofiarę twojej kuchni. Nagle się zagotował i zbliżył sie do niego. Nie widaomo co się dalej stało. '' Główny pokład Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Po dosłownie paru minutach obie drużyny zebrały się na umówionym placu. Chris: 'Po raz pierwszy punktualni. '''Xavier: '''No a jak. ''Dumnie powiedział jakby coś skombinował. '''Zoey: Dzięki że pomogłeś.. wciąż się trochę żle czułam. Xavier: WOlałaem zeby nie było świadków. Zaśmiał się po cichu. '' Chris: Dobrze, więc mam ołoszenie pierwsze które wielu z wam się spodoba. '''Kelly: '''Oby.. '''Chris: '''Na pewno się spodoba! Bowiem do gry powrócą, dwie osoby!!! ''Wszyscy wescthnęli z niezadowolenia. Shen: '''Chyba nas wystarczajaco dużo już jest co!? Nie potrzeba więcej ludzi. '''Chris: To moja decyzja, więc cisza! Przedstawiam wam te dwie osoby które powracają. Oto pierwsza z nich! Nagle z góry spadł Victor. Victor: 'Ludziska! Siemka! Przyszły wygrany wraca do gry! ''Przyjął zwyciezką pozę jakby wygrał puchar. '''Victor: '''Tak czuję smak wygranej. '''Kelly: Nie dość że ktoś wrócił to ofiara z ostatniego miejsca. Victor: 'Jakiś problem maleńka? Chyba twoje ego nie skruszy się przy moim blasku. ''Ta parchnęla ze śmiechu. '''Chris: Jak miło że już się polubił z kimś. A drugą osobą która wraca do programu jest! Nagle z prawej strony spadła druga osoba. Jessica: 'Jak mamy ich pokonać skoro latają? '''Dakota: '''Zobacz! ''Wskazała na wysięgnik który był na górze. '''Dakota: '''To tylko sztuczka kaskaderska. Typowa dla filmów i programów. '''Jessica: '''Jakaś ty mondra! '''Shinji: Śmialbym zaprzeczyć temu że ona jest mądra. Poprawił sobie okulary i wstał. Chris: '''Drugi powracającym jest Shinji! '''Zoey: '''Zaraz.. ty jesteś tym którego Izma ciągle nosiła! '''Shinji: '''W rzeczy samej. Nosiła ale od dłuższego czasu przestałem sypiać i zachowuje się całkiem normalnie. '''Chris: Dziękujemy za wykład.. Popchnął go do reszty zeby zrobić więcej miejsca dla siebie. Chris: 'Czad na drugą wspaniał informację! Od tej pory również... ... ... ... ... nie ma juz drużyn! Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Ta wiadomość ucieszyłą wszystkich. Ludzie powpadali w radość. 'Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Wreszcie! będę mogła się pozbyć Paolo z gry! X'avier (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Mój prześladowca.. .wrócił!!! NIEEEEE!!! '''Zoey (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Chyba po programie pójdę na zabieg płukanai żołądka.. wciąż mnie boli po tych kotlecikach.. '''Shen (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Nareszcie! Można swobodnei grać i nie będzie niezręcznych sytuacji z pozostałymi. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń) : O więc jednak jakis przystojny blondas dołączy do gry. W końcu można zacząć podryw. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Jakoś nie ogarnęłąm co się wydarzyło, ale przynajmniej wymyśliła parę okrzyków dla naszej drużyny zajebistych dziewczyn! '''Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Frajerzy i frajerki! Victor wróci i tym razem nie da sie srobić w trąbę głupiej babie! Wymiatę ich z tej gry! '''Chris: '''Dobra, macie chwilę czasu wolnego. Za pięć minut przyjdzie ponownie! Pierwsze zadanie niedługo na statku! ''Wszyscy kiwnęli że zrozumieli i poszli sie zająć swoimi sprawami. '' Kilka minut potem ''Minęła dosłownie chwila a zawodnicy zebrali się ponownie w tym samym miejscu. '' '''Chris: No moi kochani! Stało się coś ciekawego? Jak sie okazało wszystkie bagaże zawodników nagle zniknęły. Shen: '''Chris o co chodzi! Zabrtałeś nam wszystko. '''Kelly: Dokładnie.. to tragedia. Jessica: 'I jak ja się upiększe... '''Shinji: '''Spokojnie! ''Wyszedł przed wszystkich. '''Shinji: Chris nie ukradł rzeczy a je schował i będzie je wydawał w zależności kto wygra. Chris: Psujesz mi zabawę.. Shinji: Mówię tylko jak jest. Wzruszył rmaionami i poszedł do reszty zawodników. Spojrzał się na Xaviera który się przeraził. Shinji: Miło cię widzieć. Uśmiechnął się, a ten z przerażenia zbladł jeszcze bardziej i padł. Zoey: Chyba on ma do bciebie uraz. Shinji: '''Najwidoczniej. '''Chris: Dobra.. więc najpierw podzielę was w pary! Będzie to zadanie w dwójkach. Nauczycie się troche współpracy no i będziemie mieli posmaczek po drużynach. Victor: 'Extra! Większa szanasa na wygraną! '''Anna Marie: '''Uuu podnieciłam się. ''Zalotnie przeszła obok ale ten ja zignorował. '''Chris: '''Dobra.. najpierw pary. Więc.. Kelly oraz Paolo! '''Kelly: '''Nosz kurwa... '''Paolo: 'ŁIiiii! ''Zadowolony że będzie miał kogo dręczyć zaczął klaskać. 'Chris: '''Wyrażać się proszę. Kolejna para to Shen i Zoey. '''Zoey: ': Ty specjalnie nam takie pary dobierasz... 'Chris: '''Urok prowadzącego który wie co się dzieje wokoło. Kolejna parka to Jessica i Xavier. '''Jessica: '''Kto? '''Xavier: '''Z kim jestem? '''Chris: '''O jak miło, nie znają się. Kolejną parką niech więc będzie Dakota i Victor i zostaje nam Anna Marie i Shinji. ''Wszyscy byli oburzeni z powodu doboru, jednak nic nie mogli na to poradzić. Decyzja zapadła. '''Chris: Za chwilę zostaniecie wystrzeli, cieszycie się? Wszyscy odkiwnęli na nie. Chris: 'A szkoda.. '''Kelly: '''Powiedz już jaki.. ''Nagle zostałą objęta przez Paolo. '''Paolo: '''Będziemy psiapsiółki! '''Kelly: Weż mnie nie dotykaj! Paolo: '''Wcześniej chciałąś się przyjażnić. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zaczynam sądzić że on nie jest aż tak głupi na jakiego wygląda. '''Chris: '''Dobrze, więc zadanie pierwsze jest proste. Musicie odnaleść posłańca który będzie ubrany w specyficzny strój. On wam wręczny wskazówkę dotyczącą miejsca spotkania. Są tylko trzy wskazówki, więc tylko trzy pary będą miały ułatwienie jeśli znajdą posłańca. Pozostałe dwie będą musiały zdać się na los i szukać na własną rękę. Ale jest niestety trzygodzinny limit. Pary które nie zdążą dotrzeć nie przejdą do drugiego zadania o nietykalnoś. Równie dobrze żadna para może nie dotrzeć. Aha.. i szukacie go nie tylko w samym mieście. '''Zoey: '''Przynajmniej podobne do ostatniego zadanka. '''Jessica: '''Ale i tak trudne.. '''Kelly: Widać że kończą się mu pomysły. Prowadzący się tylko podrze uśmiechnął i wszyscy zawodnicy zostali wystrzeleni prosto w stronę Teb. Południowa Beocja Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Większość par została rozdzielona między sobą i wylądowali w różnych miejscach gdzieś na południe od Teb w krainie zwanej w Grecji Beocją. '' Jakaś ulica '''Xavier:' Ależ to był dziewiczy lot! Ja chcę więcej! Wstał i rozejrzał się. Wylądował w jakiejś małej wiosce. Xavier: 'Marzenia się spełniają! Zaraz... ''Zaczął grzebać w kieszeni aż znalazł zapalniczkę. 'Xavier: '''Ja będę szatanem i podpalę tą całą wieś! AHAHAHA! '''Jessica: '''Dziękuję ci za pomoc wiesz... ''Starała się podnieść z jednej z mat nad stoiskiem. Szarpnęła się aż spadła na skrzynie z owocami i warzywami. '''Jessica: Boli.. Xavier: 'To przeklęty ból. '''Jessica: '''Jaki przeklęty.. ''Posunęła palcem po twarzy zdejmując rozpaćkane kawałki pmkidora. Posmakowała co to jest. Odetchnęła że to nie byłą krew. '''Jessica: Przynajmniej nas nie rozdzieliło. Xavier: 'Ta.. ''Spoglądał na wóz z sianem i w oczach miał wizję jak wysadza go w środku wioski. '''Jessica: '''Dobrze powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania tego niemodnego gostka! '''Xavier: '''Ciii! Myślę! '''Jessica: '''Ooo a nad czym? '''Xavier: Lubisz fajerwerki? Jessica: '''Bardzo! Szczególnie jak otaczaja całe niebo. '''Xavier: '''Nasze będą wybuchowe! '''Jessica: Zaraz.. ale po co xchcesz wysadzać? Xavier: '''Zwabimy posłańca naszym sygnałem który dotrzerze na niebie! '''Jessica: A w sumie.. nie chce mi się myśleć wię pomogę. Xavier: Na to liczyłem.. Zatarł szatańsko ręcę i chwycił za wózek. Dziewczyna szła prosto za nim. '' Polana ''Uwięziony na drzewie Paolo jęczał żeby ktoś go ściągnął. Paolo: 'Pomocy.. ja chcę zejść! '''Kelly: '''O a co to się stało. '''Paolo: '''Ja nie lubie schodzić z drzew. '''Kelly: '''Naprawdę? ''Usiadła sobie podziwiając jak się męczy. '''Kelly: '''Bym ci pomogła ale chcę być taka miła że pozwolę ci samemu przezwyciężyć lęk. '''Paolo: '''Jesteś wredna! '''Kelly: '''To kara za to że mnie gniotłeś tłuszczem! '''Paolo: '''Ciałem! '''Kelly: Jakbyś je miał spasiona świnio! Paolo: Świnie są mądre krowo! Kelly: 'Przestań, może jak się poszczęśći gałąż się załamie pod twoim ciężarem. ''Ten chciał się poruszyć, żeby złapać na inną grubą gałąż i zejść , ale się wystraszył i tulił dalej pień. 'Paolo: '''Posiedzę sobie i podegustuje w naturalnej kuchni a ty przegrasz. ''Oderwał korę i wyciągnął ronika które zaczął podjadać. 'Paolo: '''Hmmm! Pikantne i kąsliwe w żuciu. ''Nagle policzek mu zaczął puchnąć. '''Paolo: '''Haha! '''Kelly: Nah.. akurat masz rację. Jestem zmuszona ci pomóc. Wzięła kamień i podrzuciła kilka razy. Kelly: 'Tylko nie rób uniku. ''Zamachnęła się i rzuciła, ale ten odsunął głowę. '''Paolo: '''Nie dziękuję! '''Kelly: Masz zejść a ja cię sprowadzę na dół! Paolo: Zawołaj strażaków a nie! Kelly: 'No pewnie.. na odludziu załatwie ci strażaków. Daj się walnąć kamieniem i pójdziemy szukać tego posłańca , czy kimkolwiek on jest. ''Zamachnęła sie ponownie , ale tym razem z większym kamieniem i trafiłą w Paolo który spadł wykrzywiając sobie plecy. 'Kelly: '''No.. przynajmniej na mnie nei spadłeś. ''Nagle usłyszała dziwne pęknięcie. 'Kelly: '''Huh? ''Drzewo pękło i spadło prosto na nią przygniatająć ją. Paolo się rozbawił tym widokiem i przestał czuć ból. '' Dach domku ''O dziwo w tyma samym miejscu wylądowali Shinji i Anna Marie wraz z Shenem oraz Zoey. '' '''Anna Marie: '''Mam dość tego że traktują mnie jak szmacianą lalkę! ''Oburzona nałożyła sobie więcej lakieru na włosy. '''Shinji: '''Taka opinia na miejscu jest. Każdy tak sądzi. '''Anna Marie: '''Jakbyś wiedział wszystko. '''Shinji: Nieskromnie powiem że tak jest. Nagle Shen spadł z góry domku i się poturbował. Shen: 'Co za chora akcja. ''Spojrzał na dwójkę która jakimś cudem trzymała się dobrze. 'Shen: '''A wy nie oberwaliście ani nic? '''Anna Marie: '''Mam najzajebistrzego partnera z którym wygram. '''Shinji: '''Pamiętasz mnie wogóle? ''Nagle zamarła i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. 'Anna Marie: '''Jesteś.. Chińczykiem! '''Shinji: '''Uhh.. prawie. Może lepiej już pójdżmy na zadanie. Czas udać się do posłańca. '''Shen: '''Zaraz! Nie widzieliście Zoey może? '''Shinji: '''Spadnie za trzy , dwa .. ''Nagle i ona spadła z góry prosto na Shena. 'Anna Marie: '''Uciekamy prosto od nich i wygramy! ''Żądna wygrania luksusowej klasy zaciągnęła go ze sobą. Shen wykaraskał się i rozciągnął. '''Shen: '''Dobra.. nie znosisz mnie ale musimy wspołpracować tym razem. '''Zoey: Masz rację wyjątkowo. Wciąż nie wiem jak mogłeś potraktować tak Dawn. Shen: Spójrz lepiej na siebie! Zoey: '''Ja sobie nie mam nic do zarzucenia. '''Shen: '''Czyżby hipokrytko! Chciałaś się zaprzyjażnić a jak na razie wszystkich masz głęboko gdzieś! '''Zoey: '''To nieprawda! '''Shen: Oh naprawdę? Jesteś tak kiepska sama z siebie? Zachowujesz sie jak tych których karciłaś za knucie a tak naprawdę sama ich szpiegowałaś. Zoey: '''Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz! '''Shen: Wiem i tyle. Rozmawiam czasem z ludżmi ale tego to też nie potrafisz. Parchnął i poszedł do drabinki prowadzącej na dół żeby zejść. Shen: 'I to mnie chciałaś rozliczać i pewnie rozgadać. Nie martw się sam to wyznałem Kelly. ''Zszedł na dół Zoey zrobiło się przykro po tych argumentach i gorzkiej prawdzie. 'Zoey (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja naprawdę byłam taka okropna? Nawet dla Mike'a i Xaviera? '''Shen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wkurzają mnie tacy ludzie. Byłem nieszczery też ale nie bawiłem się z Dawn! Przystań rybacka ''Oboje zawodnicy mieli szczeście, albo i nie. Nie oberwali za mocno ale trafili prosto w stertę złowionych ryb. '''Dakota: Ja cuchnę! Machnęła ręką i wyciągnęła rybę spod koszulki. Dakota: 'Dlaczego one tutaj są.. ''Odwróciła się i nagle jedna z ryb walnęła ją ogonem. Wpadła w histerię i próbowała się wydostać. 'Victor: '''Spokojnie dziecino! Cieszmy się tą przygodą! ''Wyszedł z stosu ryb, ale swoimi zębami rozdarły mu tył spodni i miał dupę na wieszku, ale przysłaniała to cenzura. '''Victor: '''Ten wystrzał bym bombowy! '''Dakota: Ale ja śmierdzę! Skup się na mnie... Victor: To woń wyzwania! Dakota: '''To ja nie chcę więcej takich wyzwań! '''Victor: Ruszmy więc na polowanie! Dumnie złapał jedną z ryb i odgryzł jej głowę i położył na siebie. Dakota: Fuuuuujj... jesteś obrzydliwy... Victor: 'Dopasowuję się! ''Dumnie zaczął iść. Zamarła na widok jego zderzaka i starała się iść przed nim. '''Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): To potworny narwaniec jakiś... Domek w miasteczku nadmorskim Związany liną oraz z zasłoniętą twarzą staruszek siedział w kącie. Xavier przebrał się w jego ciuszki. Jessica: 'Uwielbiam przebieranki, ale po co to? '''Xavier: '''Dla efektu. Żeby nas nie rozpoznali. '''Jessica: '''AA to ok. ''Machnęła zwiebnie swoja togą. '''Jessica: Muszę przyznać że ten strój jest wygodny. Xavier: '''To dobrze. Czas na operację przywołanie demo.. znaczy posłańca. '''Jessica: '''Oki! Co mam zrobić? '''Xavier: '''Zabierz tą linę i przywiąż na dacy. Podobno jesteś niezłą akrobatką. '''Jessica: '''Niezła? Najlepsza! Moja drużyna wygrała mnóstwo świetnych nagród dzięki mojemu dowódzwu i ciężkiej pracy. '''Xavier: To szalenie zajmujące ale najpierw priorytet. Dał jej nasączoną linę i dziewczyna wyskoczyła i zaczęła biec po ścianie i się wybiłaja co było bardzo efektowne i skuteczne. Poza tym zachwycił się jej widokiem. Xavier: '''Całkiem nieżle! '''Jessica: Naprawdę? To nic. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''On jest dziwnie miły.. wyczuwam podstęp. '''Jessica: Załatwię to w parę minutek. Zawiązywała linę na antenie i biegła prosto do następnego miejsca.On zajął się dalszymi sprawami. Xavier: 'Czas was powoli wynosić. ''Spojrzał na przerażonego mężczyznę. 'Xavier: '''Niestety ta dziewczyna przestawiła mi w sercu i nie poświęcę cię, ale chcętnei popatrzę jak płonie wioska. '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dawno nie miałem okazji siać trochę mojej wiary. A po tym spotkaniu w koscielę muszę popełnić jakiś grzech dla oczyszczenia. Mówią prosto spalę te wiochę! ''Sprawdził dokładnie wóż i zaczął rozsypywać siano. Złapał męższczynę i wyniosł gdzieś na barku. '' Ścieżka przez las '''Kelly: '''Widzisz było dobrze. ''Szła przodem zachowując systans od Paolo, który w ęku bawił się śliną. '''Paolo: Mhm... Przez ciesie odstesowuję. Wziąl sobie dwa palce i napluł, kręcą palcami iciesząc się , że ślina mu nie spada. Kelly: Człowieku.. ty masz naprawdę nawalone w tej głowie. Paolo: I dobrze. Zastanawiaj się teraz gdzie on może być. Kelly: 'Weż mi nie rozkazuj! ''Zatrzymała się na chwilę. '' '''Kelly: '''Hmmm ''Rozglądała się przez chwilę aż i chłopak się zatrzymał. 'Paolo: '''Natrafiłaś? ''Wziąl z powrotem ślinę do buzi i połknął ją. '''Kelly: Zastanawiam się.. Spoglądała na osobę siedzącą w oddali. Kelly: Wiesz grubcio mamy szczęście. Paolo: '''Nie mów do mnie grubcio! '''Kelly: A mów co chcesz. Nagle osoba się odwróciła i jak się okazało była to Brigette. Brigette: Witajcie zawodnicy! Pomachała im na przywitanie. Paolo: 'Naprawdę? Juhu! Wygramy! ''Z radości zwymiotował prosto n a nogę Kelly. 'Kelly: '''Perwersyjny świntuchu! ''Wkurzona walnęła go z liścia. '''Paolo: A z brzucha chcesz! Walnmął ją i zaczęli się ponownie bójkować. Brigette: 'Chyba nie będę im wchodziła w drogę... Opuszczone miasteczko ''Shen i Zoey w międzyczasie doszli do porozumienia i szli dość długo przez miasteczko aż w końcu natrafili na kolejne leżące niedaleko. 'Shen: '''Eh jak ja nie znoszę tego. ''Złapał się za głowę. '''Shen: Jakoś nie mam siły więcej kombinować. Zoey :'Z tej mapy którą dostaliśmy w poprzednim miasteczku wynika że już blisko jesteśmy. '''Shen: '''Z oddali widać miasto ale przydałby się nam wóz czy cokolwiek do poszukiwań. ''Spoglądał na nią dość bacznie. Dziewczyna jakoś nie zwracała uwagi ani nic nie stroiła. '''Zoey: Więc chodż.. Nagle się zatrzymała. Zoey: '''Zaraz! '''Shen: '''Co? '''Zoey: '''Czujesz tą woń? '''Shen: '''Tak to paliwo czy coś podobnego, ale przecież stoi wiele kanistrów tutaj prawda? '''Zoey: '''Dokładnie, ale to nie dziwne że nie ma ludzi? '''Shen: W meksyku to normalność więc może i tutaj robią siesty. Zoey: 'Wątpie.. ''Nagle było słychać coś jak iskra. 'Shen: '''Padnij! ''Rzucił się na nią i zasłonił i nagle wszystko zaczęło wokół nich wybuchać. Gdzieś za miasteczkiem Na wzgórzu niedaleko miasteczka z oddali Xavier obserwował swoje niesamowite dzieło. 'Xavier: '''Muahahaha! ''Spoglądał z radością na wielką kulę ognia. '''Xavier: Dzisiaj jest dzień APOKALIPSY! Jessica: Yay! Ale wybuch. Xavier: Dokładnie! To była eksplozja! Jessica: 'A co chcesz z tymi ludzmu zrobić? '''Xavier: '''Wiem już co zrobię z nimi. ''Spojrzał na nich i się uśmeichnął. Wystraszeni nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić i co ona chciał z nimi zrobić. '' '''Xavier: '''Rozpoczynamy więc wyludnianie! '''Jessica: '''Ej! Już bezprzesady. '''Xavier: '''Meh.. a miało być fajnie. '''Jessica: '''Teraz poczekamy na posłańca! ''Usiadła wygodnie na trawi i obserwowała pożar. 'Xavier: '''Przepiękny widok! ''Również siadł i napawał się widokiem ognia. Pojmani ronili łzy i próbowali jęczęć z żalu. 'Xavier: '''Zamknąć się wszyscy! Nie słyszę syczenia płomieni piekielnych. Gdzieć na drodze blisko Teb ''Dakota szła prosto z Victorem próbując ukrywać fakt że go zna. '''Victor: Zajefajnie nudno się idzie. Dakota: Ta rola nie podoba mi się. Ja chcę stąd iść jak najszybciej i zmyć ten zapach. Szło za nia stado wygłodniałych kotów. Dakota: '''I zaczynam się ich bać. '''Victor: '''Ależ nie ma czego! Przed chwilą coś pierdykło w miasteczku! Kocham za to ich! '''Dakota: Za głupotę? Victor: '''Za ich śmiałe czyny, tak! '''Dakota: Już wiem czemu na randki nei chodzisz.. Parchnąłe i wyciągnęła łuzki z włosó. Rzuciła to dla kotów którze zaczęły się o tą łuskę szarpać. Victor: Zobaczymy co się tam stało! Dakota: Uh.. zgoda. Niezadowolona poszłą prosto za nim. '' '''Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń):' To jest niefajna wycieczka! Ruiny W międzyczasie Zoey i Shen którzy pechowo natknęli się na pole wybuchowe Xaviera uszli cało. Shen był jednak mocno poturbowany. Miał pospalane ubranie a jego plecy były czerwone. Zoey była głownie umazana popiołem i miała lekkie poparzenia. Zoey: Wstań.. proszę. Odsunęla Shena i chwyciła go za szyję. '' '''Zoey: '''Na szczęście oddychasz. ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wzięła jego głowę na kolano i pogłaskała. Zoey: Dziękuję mimo wszystko.. Nagle z jej oczu uroniły się łzy. Zoey: '''Potraktowałam cię podle.. przepraszam. '''Shen: Nic się nie stało. Powiedział ledwo co a ta się ucieszyła, że jednak może mówić. Zoey: 'Nie wiesz jak się cieszę. '''Shen: '''Boli mnie wszystko, wiec nie ściskaj. '''Zoey: '''Przepraszam.. ''Odsunęła go od razu od siebie. '''Shen: Wiesz chyba czyja to sprawka? Zoey: 'Niestety... ''Odwróciła smutna głowę na bok. nagle niespodziewanie pojawili się również Victor i Dakota, zaskoczeni widokiem dwójki. 'Dakota: '''Zoey! Shen! ''Pobiegła szybko do nich. '''Victor: '''O stary... ale ktoś was urządzil. '''Shen: To nic.. byliśmy nieostrożni. Victor: Nawet ja bym się w środek wybuchu nie rzucił. Shen: 'Mamy widać to dziwne szczęście. ''Próbował wstać i ten podszedł mu pomóc, ale bolała go niga dodatkowo. 'Shen: '''Ah.. chyba mam zwichniętą. '''Zoey: '''Naprawe mi głupio sie robi.. '''Dakota: '''Będzie dobrze. Pomożemy wam. ''Nie wiedziałą dokłądnie jak pocieszyć i starałą się ją objąć. '''Zoey: Może choćmy stąd , coś się jeszcze stanie i będzie więcej kłopotów. Wszyscy kiwnęli i postarali się wyjść stamtąd. Brama do miasta Przed murem do miasta siedział sobie na leżaku Chri zażywając odpoczynku. Chris: 'Jak ja uwielbiam wakacje połączone z maltretowaniem zawodników. Powienienem drugą wycieczkę urządzić. '''Chef: '''Teraz to i ja to czuję. ''Siedział na podobnym leżaku nieco obok. '''Chris: Widzisz i wszystko pięknie. Wziął dzwoneczek i zadzwonił. Stażyści przynieśli im mrożoną kawę. Chris: 'Aż się nei chce wstawać. ''Nagle podszedł jeden z nich. '''Stażysta: Panie Chrisie. Przybyła właśnie pierwsza para. Chris: Że już? Stażysta: Dokładnie. Chris: Tylko godzinę mogliby dać odpoczynku. No cóż ... możecie sprowadzić tamtego gościa specjalnego i zaraz zróbcie poszukiwania pozostałych zawodników. Jak za pięć minut inne pary się nie pojawią wtedy kończymy pierwsze zadanie. Stażysta: 'Zrozumiałem. ''Odmachnął i z zapisanymi wskazówkami poszedł wypełnić to co mówił chris. On sam wstał i rozprostował kości. 'Chris: '''Czas więc ugościć ich dalej. ''Poszedł prosto zdo zawodników. Pierwszą parą jak się okazało byli nie o dziwo Shinji i Anna Marie. '''Chris: Witajcie jako pierwsi na mecie! Macie wskazówkę? Anna Marie: 'NIE! I to jest nalepsze. '''Chris: '''Yyy.. '''Shinji: '''Po prostu wiedziałem że tutaj należy przyjść. '''Chris: '''Spoko, przynajmniej jesteście jako pierwsi. '''Anna Marie: '''Teraz mogę się upiększyć po prostej podruży. ''Wzięła lakier i zaczęła sobie dalej pryskać nim po włosach. '''Anna Marie: '''O tak.. '''Shinji: '''Ja sobie siądę jeśli mogę. Wyczerpany jestem, nie ta kondycja fizyczna. Kilka minut potem w tym samym miejscu '''Chris: '''Nah! Pięć minut dawno minęło! '''Shinji: '''Zaraz się zjawią. '''Chris: No nareszcie! W oddali zobaczył idących poturbowanych zawodników. Paolo był czerwony od uderzeń z liścia a Kelly cuchnęła strawionym jedzeniem. Anna Marie: 'Paskudy jakieś przylazły. '''Kelly: '''Straciłam cierpliwość do tego człeka... '''Paolo: '''W końcu ładnie pachnie. ''Spojrzeli się wrogo na siebie. '''Chris: '''Dostaliście wskazówkę? '''Kelly: Tak! Wyciągnęła z kieszeni i rzuciła prosto w twarz Chrisa. Chris: '''Widzę.. '''Kelly: Lepiej to mzyj, bo jeszcze ty się zarazisz tym . Paolo: 'Jedzenie to ludzka sprawa. '''Kelly: '''Jedzenie to powinno być w żołądku a nie latać po ludziach! ''Prowadzący ściagnął sobie to patrząc na to z ohydnym wyrazem. 'Chris: '''Cóż.. ogłaszam koniec zadania a wasza czwórka... prosto pod mur.. JUŻ! ''Wściekły iniósł się na nich. Wystraszyli się i posłusznie pobiegli. Shinji (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam nadzieję że Zoey i Shenowi nic nie jest. Wiem co się zdarzyło i Xavier zapłaci za to. Będę musiał z nim pogadać. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zajebista dziewczyna z New Jersey wymiata! Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jeśli wygram.. to wynajmne myśliwego żeby zestrzelił tą biegającą świnię!!!! '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Na jej widok odechciewa mi się jeść.. Teby, spotkanie z Sfinksem Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Zawodnicy znależni się tam gdzie powiedział im Chris. Obie pary stanęly przed wrotami. Do nich podszedł odświeżony prowadzący. 'Chris: '''No wiec macie to wielkie szczęście i stajecie do drugiego zadania. Pozostali nie zaliczyli i nie biorą w nim udziału. '''Kelly: '''Ale są jeszcze wskazówki czy jak to się nazywało. '''Chris: '''Są ale limit czasowy się skończył. '''Kelly: '''Mają jeszcze godzinę... '''Chris: '''Według mnei czas im się skończył. ''Stażysta przyniódł mu klepsydrę odmierzającą . '''Chris: '''Widzisz! '''Shinji: '''Ona odlicza tylko do dwóch godzin. '''Chris: Tak czy siak koniec dyskusji i zaczynamy zadanie. Pstryknął i nagle przybył rydwan z pewną znaną im osobą , którą już poznali. Brigette: Witajcie ponownie! Chris: Ta... oto Sfinks! Kelly: 'Wszystko przeinaczasz. '''Paolo: '''Oj zamknij się i daj mu powiedzieć zadanie do końca. '''Chris: '''Dziękuję. Więc zadanie jest łątwe. Brigette czyli Sfinks podyktuje wam zagadki. Będą trzy. Kto odpowie i znajdzie rozwiązania szybciej wygra. No to ja się kładę i z oddali popatrzę sobie na wszystko. ''Siadł wygodnie zostawiając ich z Sfinksem. 'Brigette: '''Więc pierwsza zagadka brzmi. "Są dwie siostry – jedna rodzi drugą a druga pierwszą. Jak się nazywały?" '''Anna Marie: '''Ale dowaliłaś.. '''Brigette: '''To mi powiedzieli , więc mówię jak jest. '''Paolo: '''Chwila ja wiem! To jest matka córki kuzynki siostry! '''Kelly: '''Weż ty pomyśl... '''Paolo: '''To mi przypomina o Staci.... '''Kelly: '''No pewnie.. ''Zaczęła się jedyna zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, ale nie mogła nic wymyślić. 'Kelly: '''To jakieś chore pytanie. '''Shinji: '''Postaraj się a może wygrasz. ''Puścił jej oczko , a Anna MArie wkurzona targnęła nim. '''Anna Marie: '''A może ty łaskawie powiesz co to jest! '''Shinji: '''Noc i dzień które na zmianę się przemijają. '''Kelly: No tak! Noc i dzień. Powtórzyła perfidnie za nim. Brigette: 'Zgadza się. ''Uśmiechnęła się z powodu że obojgu dobrze poszło. 'Brigette: '''Druga zagadka to "Woda go nie zmoczy, ogień nie spali, uderzenia pięścią nie odczuje,podepczesz - nie zwróci żadnej uwagi, a i 100 olbrzymów go nie podniesie. Co to jest?" '''Shinji: '''Kolejne proste. ''Specjalnie uniósł rękę nad jej twarzą. 'Shinji: '''Cienie pozostaną zawsze w nas. '''Kelly: '''Też tak miała powiedzieć. '''Brigette: '''Więc wciąż jest remis i tak.. ''Westchnęła rozczarowana. Nie wiedziała właściwie po co tam jest. '''Brigette: I ostatnia zagdadka to : "Takie duże, że zajmuje cały świat, takie małe, że wniknie w najmniejszą szczelinkę. Co to jest?" Kelly: 'No to jest łatwe. '''Shinji: '''Odpowiadamy razem? '''Kelly: '''No cóż pomogłeś więc zgodza. ''Oboje się zgrali i razem powiedzieli. 'Shinji i Kelly: '''Powietrze! '''Chris: '''I obie pary wygrały. Shinji, Kelly, Paolo i Anna Marie są nietylakni. Cieszy mnie to. ''Cała czwórka się rozweseliła. 'Paolo: '''Nic nie zrobiłem. '''Anna Marie: '''Ale wygraliśmy co nie? '''Paolo: '''Fajnie! '''Anna Marie: '''Dokładnie! '''Shinji: '''Teraz czas na okrutniejszy moment.. ''Spuścił głowę a inni zastanawiali sie o co moghło mu chodzić. '' '''Chris: '''Chefie: Przeprowadż dzisiejszą eiminację. Mi się szczerze nie chce a zawsze chciałeś. '''Chef: '''No to mój moment. ''Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo do zawodników którzy się wystraszyli. '' Pokład, Przed eliminacjami Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Stażyści się spisali i zebrali pozostałą szóstkę. Shen z Zoey leżeli na szpitalnych noszachXavioer milczał stojąc z boku, Jessica i Dakota smutno się wpatrywały na nie a Victor spoglądał na Xaviera z zdziwieniem. '''Dakota: '''To okropne co im sie stało co nie? '''Jessica: No.. Miala smutny wzrokk. Nie mogła się przyznać do tego. Victor: 'Wiecie coś o tym? ''Wbijał wzrok w Xaviera który wciąż milczał. '''Xavier: Ależ nie. Odwrócił się bez słowa by uniknąć wzroku. Shen: '''Przynajmniej już lepiej jest. ''Nagle usłyszeli z oddali pozostałych. Chef wraz z czwórką graczy dotarli na miejsce. '' '''Kelly: '''Witajcie pozostali! Wygraliśmy jak co! ''Pewna siebie obwieściła wszyskich i się chełpiła tym nei zauważając nawet cierpienia Shena. '' '''Shen: Cieszę się.. Uśmiechnął się a dziewczyna go od razu zaatakowała. Kelly: 'Nie dzięki tobie wygrałam. '''Shen: '''Ale dobrali nas tak dziwnie i .. '''Kelly: '''Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. ''Podeszła do jego niszy i spojrzała mu w twarz. '''Kelly: '''Nie wiem co ci się stało, ale jesteś jednak ofiarą losu która nic nie potrafi.To twoje wyznanie było żałosne.. '''Jessica: '''Wyznanie? '''Kelly: '''Głupi sądził ,że się we mnie zakochał. Zaczęla się śmiać a wszyscy zawodnicy wrogo zaczęli się na nią spoglądać. '''Dakota: '''To pewnie ty! '''Kelly: '''Co ja? '''Dakota: '''Ty go tak urządziłaś! '''Kelly: Proszę cię.. Shen: Nie.. Czuł że jego serce pękło.. Shen: Za dużo bólu.. ja nie chcę brać udziału.. nie chcę.. Proszę was.. zagłosujcie na mnie.... Wszyskim zrobiło sie ząl chłopaka i chciali uszanowac jego prośbę było im to na rękę ,ale też po takim przeżyciu większość miałaby dosyć. Diewczyna natomiast machnęła ręką chcąc uniknąć kolejnych oszczerstw i chciała wrócić do kajuty ale Chef ją zatrzymał. Chef: 'A gdzie to szczyle! na eliminację marsz a nie! ''Wszyscy się usłuchali i poszli prosto na eliminacje. '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''I co ja mam zrobić... okazało się że mnie wrobił.. a ja była głupia. '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja.. ja... Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ktoś nieżle namieszał! I trzeba kogo wywalić. Eliminacje Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Na eliminacjach panowała wyjątkowo ponura atmosfera. Chef: 'Dobrze wymoczki czas by ktoś z was odpadł! ''Trzasnął tacką z dziewięcioma pochodniami. 'Chef: '''Bezpieczna czwórka jako piersza łapie! ''Rzucił z całych sił pochodnie do Shinjiego, Paola, Kelly oraz Anny Marie którzy porządnie oberwali nimi. '''Anna Marie: '''Potwornie bolało mnie to.. '''Chef: Co mnie obchodzi! Jessica, Dakota i Xavier bezpieczni! Rzucił tej trójce kolejne pochodnie. Chef: Została trójka.. Rozejrzał się i cisnął prosto w Victora. Chef: 'Bezpieczny. '''Victor: '''Na szczęście... '''Chef: '''A z wasze dwójki odpada... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ..... ...... ''Wziął pochodnię i ją złamał. '''Chef: '''Oboje! '''Zoey: Ale jak to... Shen: Niemożliwe... Chef: '''Ta, ja prowadzę eliminację i mówię że będzie podwójna! '''Shen: '''To .. nie fair.. Zoey pownna zostać.. '''Chef: Mam to gdzieś! Czas na wystrzał! Kelly: Taaaaa! Pa Zoey! I ty też Shen! Paolo: 'Zrobię ci kolejną krzywdę... '''Dakota: '''To takie smutne... '''Jessica: '''Ale jak Zoey? ''Spojrzala się na Xaviera który miał smutny wyraz twarzy. Skojarzyła że pewnie na nią zagłosował. '''Chef: Dobra wypad! Zostali umieszczeni na polu i wystrzeleni. Chef: A ja kończę ten odcinek. Było mało akcji podkoniec, ale w trakcie okazała się wielka zadyma. Co się stanie z pozostałymi i czy sekrety wyjdą na jaw? To w kolejny odicnku Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki